


Words Chosen Carelessly

by Its_Not_Personal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blood, CanAme if ya squint, Gen, Hahaha don’t kill me, Hecc Canada messed up, Hurt, Magic, Magic Trio (Hetalia), Miscommunication, Nightmares, god I don’t know what tags to use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Not_Personal/pseuds/Its_Not_Personal
Summary: Canada gets the chance to not be overshadowed , so he takes it.But after a few days, the consequences of Canada’s careless wording hit hard.Can he fix his mistake before the clock hits 10 PM? Or will the world meetings from then on, have one more empty chair...





	1. Changing Fate for the Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much trouble to go through, summoning an entity. 
> 
> Hopefully England won’t notice his spell-book is missing.

Canada had this feeling. The feeling you get in a horror movie, when you know there’s going to be a jump-scare, but you don’t know when, so you wait. 

It was that feeling. 

But it wasn’t enough to overtake his feeling of desperation as he impatiently flipped through the pages of England’s spell book. Matthew “borrowed” it while Arthur was distracted. Not that he would’ve noticed him either way. 

Which was exactly why Matthew was doing this in the first place. He was searching for any kind of spell that’d make him noticed, any spell that would ensure he was no longer mistaken for or overshadowed by America. 

Then, he saw it. A spell that would summon a genie-like being, that could grant one wish. 

At first, Matthew was hesitant. He’d never been one to believe in the supernatural. Even if it was real, he’d never performed a spell before.  
But...Matthew was so tired, and he was running out of options and ideas. 

So, he did everything the spell said to do. He closed the blinds, waited until 10 at night, and lit up his living room with every light he had, making it as bright as he could.. 

Sitting on the ground with the book, Matthew recited the words that looked like gibberish. 

Nothing.

“Maple...I can’t believe I wasted-“

A shadowy figure appeared, as the room seemed to turn into just a white, square cube with nothing inside besides him and the figure.  
It was so blindingly white it almost hurt.

Matthew blinked, before starring at the silhouette. 

“I’ve been called. You get a single wish. Speak carefully, and thoroughly consider your words,”

God, Matthew wishes he listened to that.

“O-oh, okay. I don’t want to be ignored anymore. I wish that I was no longer overshadowed by America,”

“A country? I haven’t been summoned by one of you in a long time,”The entity chuckled. It’s voice was deep and distorted,”Are you sure this is your wish? You will not get another chance to ask, and you cannot take this wish back,”

Matthew wasn’t thinking very clearly.  
He was just so close to being noticed, so close to happiness.

“I’m sure. This is what I want,”

The entity stood silent, going over Matthew’s words. Finally, after thinking it over, he spoke again.

“Very well. This wish of yours will take affect in three days,” the entity paused,”You have cemented you and Alfred’s fates,”

“Wait! Alfred-“ 

But before Matthew could utter another word, the white space around him was gone, and he was back in his darkened living room. 

He went to sleep, trying to brush aside the entity’s last words.


	2. Just a Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a small fever, a common cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make the chapters a bit longer, so originally this was split into two chapters but, eh.

The next day, Matthew decides to visit Alfred’s house. Just to see if anything happened, and to know he was alright.

After knocking on the door, it takes a few seconds for it to swing open.  
Alfred steps out, smiling, though his hair is a bit disheveled and his glasses askew.

“Mattie, hey! What’s up?” He smiles, backing up so the other could come in.

“Hi, Al. Nothing really, I just...are you sick?” Matthew asks. He sees now that Alfred’s nose is red, and he has a fuzzy sweater on, despite it being fairly warm outside.

“Yeah, I got a small fever last night. I’m fine though,”

Matthew tells himself it’s a coincidence.

“So, you wanna play some video games?” Alfred suggests, walking over to his couch. 

“Sure...”

———————————-

Matthew leaves Alfred’s house around 7 and stays at a hotel he’d passed earlier.  
There‘s a world meeting in America tomorrow after all, it would be pointless to leave.

Matt has a hard time falling asleep. Either from excitement of being noticed in just a few days, or from the paranoia that something bad would happen.

He awakes early the next morning, and quickly makes his way to the meeting.  
He ends up being one of the first countries there.

After a while, more countries tiredly sulk through the oak doors, and the meeting‘s about to begin. 

Despite him being the one hosting it, America isn’t here.

England starts to complain about Alfred’s tardiness, and Germany is about to start the meeting without him, when Alfred walks through the doors. He doesn’t bust the doors open like other times. 

“S-sorry I’m late,” he mumbles. Matthew is baffled. The quietness of the superpower’s voice rivals that of his own. 

Alfred looks worse than he did yesterday. His golden hair and sky blue eyes aren’t as bright, he doesn’t have his glasses, and he even seems to tremble ever-so-slightly. 

Germany would usually question him, but after seeing him, he just says a “try not to be late again”, and starts the meeting.

Arthur continues grumbling under his breath about how careless America was with his own health.

“Are you okay, America-san?” Japan had a hint of worry in his usually emotionless brown eyes. 

“Just a-“America took in a deep breath, like he was struggling to get the words out, ”Fever. I’ll be fine, Japan,” 

“Why are you speaking so quietly? Do you have a sore throat?” 

America nods in reply.

The rest of the meeting goes on as normal. A few fights break out as always. However, America never initiates or joins any of them. He just sits quietly, looking at his phone.

When the meeting finally ends, all of the countries flood out the conference room, eager to escape it.

“Al, what were you doing on your phone?” Matthew questions the blonde, who was one of the last people to get out.

“What I might be sick with. It’s probably just an irritated throat,” he responds, his voice low and unsure.

“Okay then. Take care, eh?” Matthew says, concerned. Alfred smiles softly.

”I will. Nothing to worry about, dude, ”


	3. Isn’t it Everything You Wished For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Matthew’s wish is finally going to take action.  
> Isn’t it everything he’s ever dreamt of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m advance.

It‘s the day Matthew’s wish is to take action.

While he wants to be excited, an unexplainable feeling of dread lingers in the air.

The meeting had already started when Alfred finally stumbles through those wooden doors. 

If he wasn't trembling yesterday, he definitely was now. 

His eyes and hair looked so dull, and he was gripping onto his bomber jacket as if it was a life saver. 

He slowly walks to his seat, not even talking this time, taking in shaky breaths.

Arthur stopped grumbling.

”You look awfully pale, lad, ”Arthur states,”Are you sure you're okay?”

Alfred just shakes his head. 

Arthur sets a hand on Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred whimpers, as if such a simple action could hurt.

”Seriously, Alfred. You need-” 

America covers his own mouth and started coughing. Not the regular kind of coughing that Canada heard from America yesterday. No. Today it sounds...worse?

After he finally seems to calm down, Alfred pulls his hand away from his mouth. 

Matthew‘s about to sigh in relief that Alfred was at least slightly okay, when Alfred jumps up from his seat, staring wide eyed at his hand. 

”Al, what’s-”

”B-blood, ” 

All other conversation in the room seems to stop at once, and all eyes turn to America’s panic.  
He starts violently coughing again and the countries soon realize what was going on.

America‘s coughing up blood.

Arthur pulls out his phone, dialing an ambulance. Alfred fell to his knees. Kneeling next to him, Matthew could see that Alfred has started crying.   
Either from the pain, or the fear of what could happen to him. 

”Alfred, calm down, it's okay! We’re calling 911-”

Alfred manages to stop coughing for a second.

”It-it hurts! I don’t-” Alfred gasps, ”I don't wanna die,”

Matthew‘s on the brink of tears. It‘s so, strange. How painful it must to be, to bring one of the strongest nations to strained wails.

”And you're not going to! You're going to be okay-”

”So much- it hurts so much, ” Alfred sobs. He shuts his eyes tight but this time, they don’t open. He falls limply and Matthew catches him.

”Alfred?” 

Red and blue flashes shone through the windows, and the sirens grow close. 

Then, Matthew remembers the feeling from days ago.

This is it. This is the jump scare.


	4. 9 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Supernatural, almost...”
> 
> England realizes someone’s taken his book.

England walks out of the hospital room to the waiting area where a few other countries sit, desperate to hear about America’s condition. 

France is the first to notice Arthur, and he springs from his seat and runs over to him.

”Angleterre! What's wrong with him? What did the doctors-“

”They don't know!” Arthur snaps. Francis flinches at his tone, stepping back a little. Arthur sighs, rubbing his eyes and muttering a short “sorry” before continuing.

”The doctors have no idea why he was so sick. They can't identify a sickness or disease, nothing! Not even poison in his system, ” 

Francis nods slowly, taking in the information, before looking back at the other countries who were waiting. Some of them asleep. He turns back to Arthur.

”How could his condition even get this bad? He was fine just last week, ” 

”They don't know that either. I've checked the news. America’s country is doing fine. No wildly spreading virus or plague. It's just...”

”Supernatural almost...” Francis mutters. He puts on a tired smile, before walking back to the others.

Arthur blinks, soaking in the words Francis had said.   
Arthur starts running out of the hospital.

”I have to go! Call me if he wakes up!” he yells back to Francis as he runs out to the street to hail a cab.

As soon as he gets to the hotel, he scavenges his room up and down.   
He knew it.  
His spell book‘s gone. 

Arthur remembers bringing it to a meeting a week ago, so one of the countries has to have it. Arthur groans, slowly sliding down his wall. 

”If there weren't so many bloody countries this wouldn't be so hard...”

He didn't notice anyone taking it, but he was sitting right next to it the entire time.

Who could've taken it without him noticing that-

Dammit

Arthur runs out of his hotel, and starts back towards the hospital.

\------------------------

Matthew sits by the unconscious nation’s hospital bed, watching Alfred’s heartbeat monitor go up and down.  
It was uneven, and so were his breaths. 

Matthew knows it‘s only a matter of time. The doctors did what they could, which wasn't much. 

They say when someone is asleep they look calm, or at peace. But, Alfred doesn’t. He looks more like he was having a nightmare and was unable to move.

Matt tries to wipe the tears off his face, then Arthur ran inside. Matthew nearly snaps his neck turning to look at him.

”Arthur, what-”

”You stole my bloody spell-book!” Arthur yells, ”What did you do? What spell did you cast?” 

Matthew shakes a bit. He knows he’s being confronted, and for once he actually wants to be invisible. He quickly pulls the spell-book out of his bag and hands it to Arthur.

”I-I summoned the genie thing! It said it would grant me one wish! I never meant for this to happen, I swear!” 

Arthur’s eyes widen, and he sets down the book and flips to a page immediately. 

”This one?” he asks, pointing to the spell.

”Y-yeah... ” 

”Dammit, Matthew! He probably gave you a warning...” Arthur shakes his head, ”Lets just summon him now, see what he can do.”

”And if someone walks in?” 

”Sit in your chair, it’ll just look like you're asleep.”

So, they quickly close the blinds to the small hospital window, and flick on every light. 

Chanting at the same time, the room turns into a white box once more.

”Arthur? You should not have summoned me, I’ve already granted your wish-”

Matthew was the one who responds.

“Alfred is dying! You have to stop, this isn’t what I wished for-“

“It is, Matthew. You wished for him to stop overshadowing you. This all happened because you were careless with your request and you cannot take your wish back...”

The entity trails off, starring at the boy who had a look of desperation and grief in his eyes.

”I am sorry that it must end like this, but wishes must be very specific, otherwise any measures may be taken to guarantee your wish. Sadly, your wish cannot be taken back, ” 

Arthur’s eyes are filled with tears that refused to fall. 

”Come on! There has to be someway we can save him...”

”I do not know if you have time to do anything. Alfred is going to die at 10,” Canada looks at his watch. 9 pm, ”And while I consider myself wise, I am not all-knowing. You will have to solve this problem without me, ” 

And with that, they‘re back in the grey hospital room.

”Do you have any idea what to do?” Matthew questions Arthur, who took out his phone.

”I don’t know...I’ll call a few friends, see if they have any ideas, ” 

Arthur dials Romania’s number. When his call is answered, a sigh came from the other end.

“What do you need, Arthur?”

“Come to- Wait is this Norway?” 

“Yes,”

“Why...never-mind. Just, both of you come to Lewis Hospital. Immediately,”


End file.
